To The Making of Books
by Botsey
Summary: Post Enterprise, the long awaited interview. We all know that this is not Spock's 'thing'. What surprises await us on the set? How much intervention is necessary on Nyota;s part. Second of San Francisco Saga. Train leaving station...
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers:**

**This is the second story in the series, The San Francisco Saga. Later on we will go back to post baby shower remembrances as an introduction to Christine Chapel's stories.**

**Thanks to my sister, M'Celeste for being my beta. Any mistakes still in the copy belong to me, but I welcome any corrections coming my way from you, my readers.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**TO THE MAKING OF BOOKS…***

Chapter 1

Beauty-In The Eyes of the Beholder…

"He won't be needing that," said Nyota Uhura, as she calmly intercepted the make-up artist's brush. The young woman, armed with various creams, sprays and powders had finished with Nyota and was sizing up her next victim, focusing intently on Spock.

"He'll just need a smidge, Ms Uhura," the young woman replied, "to cut down on the glare caused by perspiration."

Nyota graced her with a dazzling smile, "My husband never perspires," she replied, staying the young woman's hand again as it snaked around from another angle. _Nyota was certain that the staff had not been informed of the inadvisability of touching her husband. She would be sure to address such in communications later._

Seated next to his wife, Spock was intently looking at the PADD screen as he skimmed the list of topics and questions that would be covered during the course of their interview. Upon initial receipt aboard the Enterprise these had been committed to memory, but as Nyota put it, 'Keep the PADD with you, it will serve as a useful prop.' Acknowledging his wife's intervention on his behalf, he raised his eyes to Nyota and sent his silent thanks.

Glancing around, he idly wondered how this space had come to earn the name, 'Green Room'. Neither the room itself or any of its furnishing justified the use of that name. Nyota caught his thoughts and laughed-ever logical, precise and reasonable was her husband of almost five years.

To The Making of Books…

Chapter 2

Written In The Stars…

They were Starfleet's poster couple, fresh from a five-year tour of duty. During the course of that five-year expedition, Spock had felt compelled, by a corresponding personal journey, to put his thoughts into book form. The result was: 'Logical Notes and Observations of a Married Vulcan Hybrid'.

So moved by his efforts, Nyota had written a forward and contracted with a literary agent to get it published. In no time at all, it was snatched up by one of the largest and most well respected publishing house. By the time they arrived back on Terra, the book had been on the _Intergalactic Times _bestseller list for well over two years. Its overwhelming popularity due in no small part to the continued increase in Interspecies marriages-especially between Vulcans and Humans. In addition, the publishing of this book had side benefits for the couple; they were now financially very well off.

This was no 'Interplanetary Sex for Dummies,'-Spock's parents had covered that sort of information years ago. No, this publication was an aid to understanding the cross species differences, the gulf between Humans and Vulcans-cultural, philosophical, physiological, psychological-with the purpose of fostering relationships and avoiding misunderstandings. This information was in large, gleaned from Spock's personal observations and experiences during his courtship and marriage to his Nyota.

So popular was the book that, immediately after docking and debriefing, they were again besieged by literally hundreds of requests for interviews. Between the book and their still celebrated hero status (the result of the battle with Nero five years ago) the public was chomping at the bit. This would be Terra's and any Com/Flash connected worlds' first opportunity to see the star couple together on live media. Even Starfleet Public Relations was involved and played it up 'big time'.

No fan of the spotlight, Spock agrees to only one such invasive experience; an in-depth interview with Elizabeth 'Bettie' Flippin, the sage and well-informed book reviewer for the _Intergalactic Times_. His present review of the PADD was with the goal of making any corrections or adjustments necessary in view of current secular events or recent personal observations or experiences. He saw the need to make a few corrections. It was in the middle of this perusal that he experienced the near attack on his person by the make-up artist. (_He agreed with Nyota's conclusion, the staff was not well informed as to the necessity of NOT invading his personal space. Such unguided actions could have produced dire circumstances that would have taken extensive meditation to correct) _I

In summary, the interview would include an in-depth discussion about their book, and questions touching on their individual backgrounds, how they met, their service on the Enterprise and future plans.

Fidgeting a bit, Nyota checks her appearance in the large mirror in the dressing room. Spock comes up behind her and kisses the top of her head and says, "Ashayam, do not be anxious."

She smiles and whispers, "I'm nervous."

He responded with an upturned eyebrow. "I have anticipated this," he says as he sends waves of calm through their joined fingertips.

There is a light tap on the door and a voice says, "On the set please."


	2. Chapter 2

To The Making of Books…

Chapter 3

Fluid Beauty…

Spock placed his hand at the small of Nyota's back and gently guided her toward the door. Spock and Nyota were led to the set. Upon approaching, they saw Ms Flippin. She was engaged in conversation with one of the camerapersons, but she gestured for them to come up on the stage. Starfleet has schooled her in proper Vulcan etiquette so she does not extend her hand toward Spock, but instead grabs Nyota's warmly. She has observed their approach; each one's graceful movements complimented the other. The woman, who is a head shorter than her husband, walks like royalty; and he is the prince at her side. The two of them together like fluid beauty. Projecting ahead in time, she reasoned, any children they have would be extraordinarily beautiful.

Ms Flippin looked at them and shook her head and said, "Those holo-pics do not do you two justice, you are absolutely the two most beautiful persons I have ever seen."

Nyota blushed and Spock displayed his typical non-reactive visage.

She gestured toward two plush chairs that face her seat and requested, "Please be seated." She continued, "We had a preliminary general outline of this interview sent to you before you disembarked from the Enterprise. I hope it was satisfactory."

Spock spook first, "The information that was reviewed just needed a little critiquing. Please note our personal information cannot be handled in a question and answer format. We will supply this in the form of a narrative foregoing questions and answers."

Nyota looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled, sending him a finger kiss.

He continued, "In addition, some of our experiences on the Enterprise are still viewed by Starfleet as classified information. If the conversation goes into that area, we will be forced to say, 'We have no comment on the matter.'"

Ms Flippin had to admit, she had never interviewed such a prepared couple. Not only are they just plain 'eye candy' beautiful, she sensed they are indeed brilliant.

During this brief interlude, she found she does have a question that is not listed, and she wondered if or how they will respond. 'What is the significance of the touching fingertips?'

She had made several glances to their hands resting on the arms of the chairs in which they are seated.

Nyota picked up on this possible inquiry and stated. "Ms Flippin, you have been informed that Vulcans are touch telepaths and as a human bonded to my husband I am now connected in a deep and personal way with him-we know each others' thoughts and communicate these without a spoken word or without touching. However, the touching, the finger embrace-_ozh'esta _is so much more supportive and intimate. Does this make you uncomfortable?"

At first, the host just sat with her mouth open. What a revelation! Finally, Ms Flippin smiled and answered, "No, just jealous."

Nyota continued, "In order for our interview to flow seamlessly, and we don't repeat ourselves; which by the way would be a problem for me, not for my husband who has total recall, we will remain linked for this period of time."

Just as Nyota finished her sentence, bright lights flooded the stage. A voice is heard, "All quiet on the set," and the theme music for the show swells.

To The Making of Books

Chapter 4

Is There An Interpreter In the House?

"Greetings to our viewing audience. Today we are pleased to have with us two of our galaxy's protectors, Commander Spock and his wife, Lt Nyota Uhura-Star Fleet's 'star couple."

The viewing audience has its first glimpse of the guests-Nyota smiling brightly and our 'golden boy' with his usual stoic face. His eyes dropped briefly to the PADD resting lightly on his right crossed knee. He thought, 'Nyota is correct, the PADD is a useful prop.' Much to his liking, he was thereby relieved of having to look at either the camera or the host.

"To the few of you, who have been hibernating, or comatose Commander Spock is one of the heroes of the Battle of Terra. Commander, may I ask 'your take' on this event," Ms Flippin inquired.

Through their link Nyota heard, Take? Take? He raised one eyebrow inquisitively.

Nyota's prompt reached him.

He nodded and said, "Ahh, my view. It was a logical action. I was unable to save one of my homes, Vulcan, My second home; Terra was endangered by the same enemy. So, this was not a heroic act, it was a logical one."

A look of consternations shadows Ms Flippin's face.

Nyota picked up the conversation with the statement, "Perhaps you are unaware that Spock's mother was Amanda Grayson, one of Terra's most illustrious citizens who was married to Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan."

On this note, Ms Flippin picked up the conversation, "Oh yes, now I recall that all important detail. Commander, how would you describe your upbringing?"

Spock turned to Nyota, she sends back, 'childhood'.

He replied, "It was Vulcan."

Ms Flippin smiled and said, "Commander Spock you are the king of pithy sayings."

Our 'golden guy' sits even straighter in his chair and before Nyota can intervene, he replied, "Although my family house and clan is one of noble descent, Vulcan has never had a king, queen or any kind of monarchy.

A small smile tugged at Nyota's lips and she sent to Spock, "I'll take this," and his response is a subtle nod.

She leaned forward in her seat and stated, "Spock excelled in his studies on Vulcan and had the option of attending the Vulcan Science Academy or Starfleet Academy. We can all be thankful for his choice."

Ms Flippin nodded and smiled at Nyota. She then continued, "I am sure we can all agree on that. Ms Uhura, or is it Mrs. Spock?"

Nyota smiled and said, "My husband's first name is Spock, his family and clan names are almost impossible for the human tongue to pronounce. So, Ms Uhura and Mrs. Spock are both acceptable but in this present setting I prefer Mrs. Spock."

Spock now placed his hand across hers.

Ms Flippin observed that movement and asked was it significant.

Nyota looked down and said, "Yes and personal."

The moderator said, "Oooookay …then. Perhaps we can talk about your backgrounds.

Nyota sat back and started, "I was born in the United States of Africa."

Ms Flippin says, "Yes, that I recall, and also that your name means 'Star' in your native language. "

Nyota continued, "Yes, this is true, my mother had big dreams for me and the name has undeniably turned out to be prophetic."

The next question is, "What about your education?"

The reply is startling, "Both of my parents were constantly on the go as they are part of the United States of African's Diplomatic Delegation and I accompanied them everywhere. For that reason, I was home schooled from the age of two and my parents exposed me to a multitude of languages and tutoring. I was able to complete my primary education early and entered The University of South Africa at the age of fourteen. Upon receiving a triple masters and starting on my PHD at eighteen, I was accepted into Starfleet where my primary focus was languages, all of Terras' and also intergalactic languages and interpretations."

Ms Flippin asks, "Is that where you met Commander Spock?"

With that question, Spock's posture straightened even more, he cleared his throat and continued the interview. "Yes," he said, "She was assigned to two of my classes where she excelled. Eventually being appointed my assistant. We were both assigned to the Enterprise for her maiden voyage. The logical progression of our relationship mandated that we become bond mates, the Vulcan equivalent of husband and wife. We were legally married by Captain James T. Kirk on the Enterprise, formally bonded on Vulcan by a healer and married traditionally in my wife's home village."

Ms Flippin, truly impressed quoted a Terran holy book and said a three fold cord is not easily broken…"

Spock corrected her, "Actually never broken, most Vulcans are bonded for life. Our union is truly the embodiment of the Vulcan belief and philosophy of IDIC."

At this point Ms Flippin raised her eyebrows and said, "IDIC?"

Nyota interjected, "The concept is Infinite Diversity/Infinite Combinations."

"Why of course," is Ms Flippin's comments, and she continued, "But doesn't this all sound rather clinical and coldly calculating?

Nyota turned to Spock, smiled and said, "Not if you really know my husband."

Music is heard in the background and Ms Flippin faces the camera and says, "We will be right back."


	3. Chapter 3

To The Making of Books

Chapter 5

Job Descriptions 101

Ms Flippin turned to Spock and Nyota, leaned forward and said, "I'm just checking my facts before we return to the air-Mrs. Spock, Nyota, my notes stated that you served as communications officer on board the Enterprise…"

Nyota corrected her, "Chief Communications Officer."

"Thank you," Ms Flippin acknowledged, "And your position Commander, was it Science Officer?"

Spock, trying hard to ignore his boredom, made his correction, "Chief Science Officer and First Officer were my positions on board the Enterprise."

The show's theme music was heard before the host could continue. She voiced her lead-in, "We're back with our 'star couple,' Commander Spock, First Officer and Chief Science Officer and his wife and lovely shipmate Lt Nyota Uhura, Chief Communications Officer serving aboard the star ship Enterprise.

Spock, ever truthful interrupted, "Were serving," he said.

Nyota added, "We are presently on extended leave.

"Well," said Ms Flippin, "You both have served with distinction. Mrs. Spock, perhaps you can explain a little about your duties on board The Enterprise."

Nyota explains, "The best way I can illustrate it is to show the similarity between my job and the way a peace officer patrols. He rides, looks and listens. He might do that for days and nothing really happens. Then, he is involved with carrying out his duty as an arm of the law.

Here is the similarity, space is dark and quiet since sound cannot be generated in its vacuum. So that quiet could continue without interruption for long periods. Then we come upon the exception, what I call 'space whispers or gossip'-radio waves, explosions, implosions, sounds of growth and destruction. These are all captured by a star ship's antennas and directed to our station for analysis and interpretation. At our station we also monitor for space transmission between planets and ships and from ship to ship."

Ms Flippin questioned, "That sounds extremely technical. How many languages do you speak?

"Federation or Terra?" Nyota asked.

Our host does a sort of double take, "Let get the whole picture," she said.

Nyota looked like she making calculations in her head and said, "Fifty-two Federation language and dialects and forty-two of Terra's…" She stopped and corrected herself, "My husband has just reminded me, it is forty-seven of Terra's."

"How do you keep them all separated in your brain?," is the next question.

"As I understand it," Nyota stated, "There is, let us say, "A window of opportunity" that is opened in a child's brain when learning languages is easy. Fortunately, mine has never closed. I was extremely fortunate to have been thrown into all parts of the galaxy at a very young age. In fact, at two I was already conversant in five languages. But, for as long as I can remember I have always dreamed in Vulcan."

"Is that significant?" Ms Flippin asks.

"Well, it is said you have truly mastered a language if you dream in it. When I was my husband's teaching assistant at the Academy, we constantly changed languages during our conversations. It was highly educational and stimulating."

"Fascinating," Spock added., with a slight nod and raised eyebrow.

"Commander, as First Officer and Chief Science Officer could you please explain your duties?" "

"The first officer of a ship represents the captain in his absence, if he is away from the bridge, incapacitated, ill or dead.," Spock states matter-of-factly.

Ms Flippin's face showed shock at Spock's candid description.

Unfazed, he continued, "On board, a science officer, must interpret space visually-and answer the question, "What is that?" However, a science officers' job also includes working with 'away teams' on missions to the surface of planets, asteroids, or any required transport away from the ship that is deemed necessary. Our job description included the collection of samples of minerals, flora, soil, cataloging animal, birds and insects or any other items of interest for later testing."

"Where exactly in space did you travel,?" was the next question for our 'golden boy.'

His reply, "We have no comment on that matter," put an abrupt end to that line of questioning.

To The Making of Books…

Chapter 6

The Author Is In The House…

Ms Flippin reached over to the table besides her chair and held up a copy of Spock's book, she read the title, "Logical. Notes and Observations of a Married Vulcan Hybrid." The back cover showed a picture of Spock and Nyota in profile.

The conversation continued, "Mrs. Spock, in the forward of the book you made this statement, and I quote, 'Interspecies relationships are no different from Terran relationships.' Could you clarify?"

Nyota leaned toward Spock and said, "Certainly, despite any biological differences or differences in outward appearances in interspecies dating, courtship, marriages or relationship, these would be similar to persons courting or marrying possibly outside of their area, tribe, culture, race, etc. We are all products of our family values, traditions, beliefs, and even location. These differences could present a host of problems, but this book is designed to celebrate these differences, recognizing their innate powers, and using them as contributing to strengthening the bond that the couples forge. All successful bonds, Terran or otherwise require commitment and compromise. The values that the couples take to themselves would be what they wish to pass on."

"Miss Flippin smiled, and said, "To any children?"

Nyota shook her head, "Maybe,… but we must admit that not all interspecies relationship will be so blessed. Although with the medical developments researched and implemented while we were on our tour of duty, Vulcan/Human pregnancies are now ninety-six percent viable, almost on par with human/human pregnancies.

Ms Flippin interrupted with a question, "I take it that this was not always the case?"

"Your assumption is correct," Spock replied. He then precipitates his next statement with an explanation of the use of hybrid in the title of his book. He explains, "At one time I was the only Vulcan/Human hybrid in the known universe. After many failed pregnancies, my mother was finally able to conceive in a laboratory environment. My gestation was a tumultuous thirteen months. My mother required daily visits to the doctor. In addition, as I understand it, after four days, seventeen hours ten minutes and five seconds of labor, I was finally born. Attempts to provide me with siblings proved unsuccessful. Needless to say, both of my parents considered me 'a miracle'

The revelation of these private matters required that Spock center himself and he takes a moment before he continued. "Medically, the problem with conception and full term pregnancies between our two people is based on different blood types. Human blood is iron based and Vulcans' is copper. With the destruction of my home planet and the resulting multitude of unbound males in need of mates, a general edict was passed by the High Council on New Vulcan that encouraged the joining of Terrans and Vulcans in matrimony and Vulcan bounding.

This was a complete reversal from their prior stand on miscegenation. Nevertheless, the problem of viable pregnancies still existed. The central issue was not only the safety of the developing fetus, but of the prevention of copper poisoning of the mother during the pregnancy. This protection would have to be ongoing during the thirteen-month gestation. A sizeable number of Federation doctors and scientist were assigned to solving this monumental problem.

Our host asks, "What medical procedure or medicine proved successful?"

Spock's reply was startling. "Twentieth century dialysis. The regular cleansing of the mother's blood." Spock looked at Nyota, raised an eyebrow and said, "My wife has informed me of an old Terran saying, 'Everything old is new again' and it certainly was so in this case."

This successful project was seen by all members of the Federation as a way to insure that Vulcans would no longer be threatened with extinction. Now, on New Vulcan, large families are the norm; this was unheard of before. Now families with six or more children are encouraged.

Nyota then continued, "Since it is understood that not all interspecies relationships will result in procreation, all of us, even without offspring, touch others as we pass through life-the wisdom that has come from these unique unions can teach and influence others for the good."

Ms. Flippin sighs, "Infinite Diversity/Infinite Combinations. How beautiful."

Spock's audible comment is, "Indeed" as he turned to gaze at his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

To The Making of Books…

Chapter 7

Love Is A Many Splendid Thing…

During the commercial break they were brought water to drink. Spock declined for old habits die hard. On Vulcan it was the highest expression of hospitality to offer a guest water, for it was a precious commodity, It would be unthinkable to waste it and Spock knew he could not drink what was offered in its entirety, thus, his refusal was logical.

Nyota, who hails from the shores of a Lake Victoria tributary accepts the water and takes several sips. Each one's actions an example of understanding and acceptance of diverse cultures as they are analyzed in Spock's book.

Ms Flippin conferred with one of the directors and before long the music began…"Welcome back. We have just had a beautiful discussion and display, I might add, of true trust and commitment. Commander, may I inquire as to how you came up with…, no pardon me, how you determined the title of your book?"

Spock tilted his head, and Nyota felt a pang, Uh Oh-!

Spock looked at the book and said, "I thought that that was self-explanatory. I did include 'observations and notes' in the title."

"Yes of course was the reply." Clearing her throat, to gain her composure, their host continued, "Then what prompted your observations and notes?"

Spock replied, "Vulcan logic requires guidelines for decision making. These observations and notes were merely tools that would help me to understand human behavior better. My wife is aware of how much help I continue to need in that area. She has been an invaluable aid to me-interpreting not only speech, but body language, verbal illustrations, even sarcasm and jokes. I am on many occasion at a loss as to the meaning of a situation and she comes to my rescue."

Spock continued, "Adding to that, in some cases the Vulcan language does not have an equivalent of a word or thought of a given language. A pointed example is the standard word LOVE. It does not exist in the Vulcan vocabulary."

At this point Ms. Flippin interrupts, No word for love? She appeared flustered.

Nyota sent, 'I got it,' to Spock.

So she picks up the discussion, "Vulcan is a highly descriptive language. As you might be aware, in ancient Greek there were different words for 'love' describing friendship, family, sexual love, and principled or moral love-but in Standard, L O V E can apply to anything from a sandwich to a great painting. Vulcans' expressions of love follows that ancient descriptive Greek idea-Spock's expressions of endearment to me include one that only applies to a bondmate, K'diwa, a shortened form of the Vulcan expression Khat'n'diawa-half of my heart; half of my soul.

Ms Flippin nodded and sighed, "Who needs the word love when you have such descriptions for relationships.

To The Making of Books

Chapter 8

Sooo Gooood…

Everyone on the sound stage seemed to have felt how special that revelation had been. Next the commander is addressed.

"May I please direct your attention to some of the chapters in your book. You really have addressed varied issues. The host held up the table of contents page. This allowed a camera to pan down the table of contents:

**Introduction**

**Chapter One**

The Hybrid

As a Touch Telepath

As a Scientist

With total Recall

Musical Talents

Understaning the Need to Converse Outside of Bond

**Chapter Two**

The Terran

Emotions and Their Outward Manifestations

Anger

Joy

Sadness

Compassion

Disappointment

Grief

Others…

**Differences (Non-Sexual)**

Dating, A Step Toward Bonding

Gift Giving, Why Important

Understanding the Ritual of Human Courtship

**Vulcan Secrets**

The Healing Trance

Every Seven Years

**Similarities (Non-Sexual)**

Loyalty

Affection

Empathy

**Needs**

Vulcan

Meditation

Terran

Cuddling

Touching

Kissing

Sleep

**Family Life**

Do Not Go to Bed Without Discussing Difficulties

**Differences**

Perpetuating The Vulcan Way

Bonding

Meditating

**Similarities**

Desire for children

**Input Into Child Rearing**

Early bonding within the womb

Training them

Letting them learn decision making skills

Helping them find their way

A Compromise (Diet)

Answering the question: 'Why was this book written?'

For Information of a sexual nature see book, "A Sexual Guide to Interspecies Relationships"

Then placing the book on her lap she asked, "May I just mention a few of the chapters?"

Spock looked up and said, "I would prefer to make those choices myself, if you do not mind," was added when he caught Nyota's sideward glance.

"Go right ahead," said Ms Flippin.

He started, "The first chapter deals with stereotypical ideas about Vulcans which are unfounded, namely-we are cold and unemotional."

Nyota smiled and reached over to touch Ms. Flippin hand and said, "This is going to be S O G O O D!"

Spock gave his wife a side glance and continued, "Passion, is deep seated in the Vulcan psyche, but as Terran books have revealed any number of times, it was uncontrolled emotions that almost lead to the demise of our people. Our leader, and guide Surak saw the need to bridle and contain such wildly compromising behavior in favor or logic. This served as a unifying factor that allowed us to keep emotions at bay for these would normally consume and destroy us. So, beneath the Vulcan façade of calm is a ranging river of emotions that must remain tamed and channeled. They are shared primarily with ones' bondmate, children, other family members or any who join with us telepathically through touching.

Nyota sat back in her chair with a distant look in her eyes and smiled broadly.

This does not go unnoticed by the host who said, "Can we get your thoughts on this Mrs. Spock."

Nyota responded, "I will simply say, no one, no one has ever known the truest, deepest, most committed and fulfilling love there is, until they are loved by a Vulcan,"

"Is that information the source of your smile?," is the question posed.

Nyota beamed and said, "Yes it is!" as she sends a message to Spock through their link, _'Ek'wak A'shay am'_ (forever beloved)

Spock raised an eyebrow and there is a slight upward turn of his mouth."

"No fair, we cannot pick up on those secrets messages." is the host's observation.

Spock deadpanned, "That is best."

Spock pointed out the chapter entitled, "Understanding the Ritual of Human Courtship". He explained, "This concept is completely foreign to a Vulcan because at the age of seven most Vulcans are bound to their future mate. There is no courtship. They are first bounded mentally and then they bond physically at some later time. There are many years between the two events. So, the idea of wooing a prospective mate had to be explained in great detail and with great sensitivity. A Vulcan would look at a bouquet of flowers or a box of candy as a waste of credits. So re-education to make ourselves, should we say 'marketable' was necessary. Dating, kissing and physical contact had to be made logical and clear for the Vulcan reader."

"And you have succeeded, Commander, your book is a virtual 'Bible' in this time of interspecies marriages," Ms Flippin gushed.

Nyota looked at Spock and sent the word 'chocolate' to him, he nodded.

She leaned forward toward her host and said, "Perhaps I can tell you a little story. Since our relationship, a Vulcan Hybrid and a human was totally unique I will use a broad vista that includes ALL Vulcans.

This comes from reliable research: You cannot drink a Vulcan under the table with a cocktail, beer or liquor. Let me cite an example of ignorance. During our early relationship, someone" with that she rolls her eyes heavenward, "who will remain nameless, made Spock a drink called a Mud Slide-this is totally dangerous for a Vulcan. Chocolate WILL make them inebriated, totally sloshed. My only recourse was to cover him up and leave him to sleep it off."

A slight green tinge appears on the tips of Spock's ears as he recalls waking up with the imprint of the rug imprinted on his left Nyotcheek.

Nyota continued, "So it was by trial and error that the contents of this book were gathered. My husband is a meticulous note taker, and is habitually studying manuals and so we could say that this book is just that, a manual, with acceptable behavior and non-acceptable ones, very plainly stated with the reasons why made very clear."

Spock then stated, "In this, shall we say manual, compromising diet information is also given. Perhaps you know that Vulcan are vegetarians. Many humans now have adopted this lifestyle and we find that with replicators, this jump is not very difficult for others. We have spelled out warnings to Vulcans and Humans about what would be thoroughly repulsive, repugnant to the other and thus avoid misunderstandings in that area."

Spock sent to Nyota, 'Limburger cheese.' Nyota puts her hand over her mouth, smiled and sent back, 'Oops!'

Ms Flippin said to the couple, "Is there a chapter in this book that is of special interest to the two of you?"

Spock and Uhura exchanged glances. Nyota looked down at the floor.

Spock nodded his head. "There is a special section of the book devoted to family life. It included a chapter that simply stated, "Do Not Go To Bed Without Discussing Differences." In human terms it means, do not go to bed angry. This is the hallmark of a good marriage, intergalactic or any other. We practice this faithfully.

Also explored is the fact that the Vulcan family is pivotal for the survival of what is called "The Vulcan Way". Within the family telepathic skills are passed on. Basic principles of Vulcan thought such as 'The needs of many outweigh the needs of the few or the one, the principles of IDIC are applied. All these aspects of being a Vulcan are explained, practiced and nurtured. With this information the Vulcan/Human couple can make decision as to the degree that Vulcan influences will permeate their family. Other information includes bonding with children before they are born. I have already started bonding with our twin sons."

Ms Flippin's mouth dropped. As Spock and Nyota looked about them, there was a hush, the entire studio crew is transfixed, silent, and then the applause started.

Ms Flippin gained her composure, smiled, reached over to touch Nyota's hand and said, "Please bring the little dears here when you visit next time. I can only imagine how brilliant and beautiful they will be.

The music swells, and the camera panned in for Ms Flippin's smiling face.

"Well you have it exclusively from me to you. The whole planet is going to be god parents. So long, Chickadees, sweet dreams.

*_This is a partial quote from the Bible book of Ecclesiastes 12:12: "As regards anything besides these, my son, take a warning: To the making of many books there is no end and much devotion to them is wearisome to the flesh."_

A/N: I just love this couple! Set them anywhere; a garbage dumb, (can't you see Spock methodically collecting samples) a bakery, (Nyota keeping Spock away from the chocolate) a park, (well, you can make that one up yourself) or as exemplified here, in a TV studio and you have a story. Please R&R (can't have one without the other) Thanks!

Botsey


End file.
